The Four of Us
by Hay Lin
Summary: Find out for yourself! I promise it gets better later that's what they all say0 Chapter six Up So, now Chloe's stuck as a veela, what will she do? incomplete
1. Meet the Four

A/N hello, Hay Lin here. This is a fic about me and my friends, and contains quite a bit of mary-suism. But please, just check it out!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the characters you don't recognize. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling, i'm just borrowing.  
  
  
The Four Of Us  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Characters:   
  
Costanza Band: Arthur Weasley's brother's niece, a pureblood witch.   
  
  
  
Tiffany Owen: Narcissa's daughter that no one knew about. Pureblood.   
  
  
  
Chloe Black: Sirius Black's step-daughter, a halfblood.   
  
  
  
Alizeh Bennington: Professor Mcgonagall's granddaughter. Halfblood.   
  
  
  
***************************   
  
  
  
Costanza Band, a pureblood witch was on platform 9 and 3 quarters waiting for her three friends to arrive. She was Arthur Weasley's niece and had just turned 15. Costanza, also known as Costy for short was the oldest one of the four even though she rarely acted like it. She had short brown hair that came to her shoulders, brown eyes, tanned skin and was a middle build. Costy was very pretty and had a bright glow to her. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a bright orange, sharp collared shirt over it with white trousers. Her lucky charm was a gold star tied to a black string on her neck. (Each of the four friends had their own unique charm.) She caught sight one of her friends. She had stayed with her cousins this holiday, but Ron had gone to find Harry.   
  
  
  
Hey, I'm over here. Costy yelled to the girl.   
  
  
  
This girl was called Chloe Black; she was Sirius Black's step-daughter. She was a halfblood witch. Sirius never knew until one and a half years ago when he was excused from Azkaban, because everyone had witnessed Wormtail was still alive. She was now living with him, her mother and Harry Potter. Harry had been adopted by Sirius and had come to live with them, which meant that Harry was now Chloe's brother. Chloe was the second oldest of them and was wearing a blood red halter neck top and light blue jeans. She said goodbye to her parents and ran over smiling and joined Costy.   
  
  
  
Hi Costy, how's the summer been? Chloe asked her brightly. She had black hair, highlighted with red and gold streaks, Gryffindor colours, that was longer that Costy's, and it was tied into a messy bun. She also had black eyes. She was quite tall and always wore her lucky charm, which was a bracelet made out of old Dutch money that her grandmother had passed onto her mum and her mum to her.   
  
  
  
It's been great, although it can't be compared to your second summer holiday with your parents and Harry! She replied.   
  
  
  
Chloe grinned. It was wonderful, I _accidentally _poured punch down Harry's shirt in Greece! She told Costy with a satisfied smirk. Suddenly the other two friends arrived together and headed towards Costy and Chloe.   
  
Hello everyone! The two girls said in unison. We've missed you so much!   
  
  
  
One of them was Alizeh Bennington, she was Professor McGonagall's granddaughter and was the quietest one of them all, but when you got to know her she would be very friendly and relaxed. She had brownish black hair and huge dark eyes. She was a very skinny person and was wearing an Indian patterned spaghetti strapped top and stylish jeans. She was very close friends with Hermione Granger because they were both doing Ancient Runes for one of their subjects and Hermione often helped her with homework.   
  
  
  
The other girl was called Tiffany Malfoy, formerly known as Narcissa Malfoy's daughter. Lucius Malfoy had been sent to Azkaban and had died a few months later, so she was a widow. Then she had married again to a man called Richard Owen. Both Tiffany and Draco Malfoy had made up their minds to change their surname to Owen and never speak of the name of Malfoy again. Draco had been very annoyed when he found out that his sister was friends with people that were related to Harry and Ron but had no desire to spoil his sister's friendship. He still wouldn't speak to Harry, Ron and Hermione, but had stopped taunting them. The four were on civilized levels.   
  
Tiffany had quasi-black hair; unlike her mother and brother she had taken on her father's hair. She wore black stylish glasses, a silvery black button up shirt and grey baggy corduroys . She had a good sense of humour and liked many muggle metal-rock bands.   
  
Alizeh's charm was a phoenix feather hairclip that she wore most of the time. Tiffany's one was some weird black glossy string that she tied around her wrist.   
  
Tiffany's tabby cat, Hex, jumped off her trunk and snuggled up close to her.   
  
  
  
Where are Ron, Harry and Hermione? Tiffany asked curiously, looking over Costy's shoulder. They stood there waiting for the trio when they arrived. They were already in their sixth year while the four friends were in their fifth.   
  
  
  
Ron walked up first, he had grown quite a lot since fourth year, his hair now was not the bright orange it was two years ago but more reddish-dark orange. He was still very tall except that he wasn't as lanky now. His freckles were more noticeable than ever. He smiled widely at them and jogged over.   
  
  
  
Hey everyone, had a good time this summer? He said to them all, and then he turned to Chloe and asked her if Sirius was doing all right.   
  
  
  
Harry and Hermione followed. Harry was not sixteen yet, but very, how would you say it. Well, let's just say that he's not that nearly starved lanky kid that he was a few years ago. He had been working out with Sirius this summer and had very toned muscles. (Sorry, I know this is kinda weird. But hey, I'm weird, so what can you expect?) He still wore glasses though with a tricky charm performed by Chloe, he didn't need them anymore( he wore them not to look vain), and his hair had been slightly tamed, though it still stuck out a little. Without his glasses you could see his very livid green eyes even more clearly that made most girls go head over heels when seeing him.   
  
  
Alizeh blushed violently and hid her face behind Chloe; she seemed to have taken ginny Weasley's place now that Ginny had gotten over Harry and had started dating Terry Boot, from Ravenclaw. Chloe however, was laughing her head off and looking at Harry. Tiffany and Costy however did not notice and stepped forward and greeted Harry and Hermione freely and yapped away about their lovely summer in whatever country they went to.   
  
Chloe turned around to face Alizeh; she smirked.   
  
  
  
Alizeh, you know, you look really hot? Chloe asked her. Alizeh blushed even more furiously. Not being a Weasley, she could sure blush a lot. She blinked and took in what Chloe was saying. Suddenly, her reaction came slowly.   
  
  
  
Yeah, it is hot! Its so hot today must be over thirty degrees. Alizeh squeaked and gave her a weak smile. Chloe just laughed again and walked away. She wanted to see what Hermione had done in the holidays.   
  
  
  
Hermoine had also changed, except not much. She had grown quite a bit and had become very pretty and her bushy brown hair had become only wavy.   
  
  
  
Costy and Tiffany were talking with Harry and Ron when Alizeh sidled along and listened, sometimes putting in a word or two. She was looking at them all in turn.   
  
  
  
Alizeh, I heard you became a prefect. Harry asked , in a friendly manner. He was looking at her for an answer. Alizeh just stood there and said:   
  
  
  
Um, uh, well, yeah, it was a real surprise.she stuttered, not looking him in the eyes at all, when speaking. Harry pretended not to notice her stutters.   
  
Tiffany and Costy looked at each other and then to Alizeh, suddenly they started to smirk.   
  
  
  
Toooot , toooooot!  
The Hogwarts express whistled. The seven of them hurriedly got on the train and found an empty compartment. For the rest of the train journey it was all: Harry trying to make conversation with Alizeh and getting no where with it and Chloe, Costy and Tiffany smirking behind her.   
  
  
  
Once they arrived and had gone to their house common room. They were all in Gryffindor. They said goodnight to Ron and Harry and left Hermione when she went up to her sixth year dorm. Snuggling up in their four posters, they started talking.   
  
  
  
Let's play truth or dare! Chloe said. Tiffany got out of her bed and took out a bottle from her trunk. They sat in a circle. She spun the bottle and muttered a spell under her breath and waved her want. Alizeh didn't see, but the others did. The bottle spun very fast and stopped right in front of Alizeh.   
  
  
  
Truth or dare? Chloe asked her innocently. Alizeh thought.   
  
  
  
She said at last. The three other girls smirked. Alizeh was playing right into their hands.  
  
  
  
Costy, Tiffany and Chloe, the not so innocent girls huddled in a circle, leaving Alizeh out of the hearing. They suddenly broke out of the huddle and sat in a triangle surrounding Alizeh.   
  
  
  
Okay Alizeh, you're not allowed to chicken out. We ask you: name all the people you have a crush on right now. Costy said. Alizeh looked terrified, like a mouse cornered by three cats. She gulped.   
  
  
  
Well, I, um ,I like that guy you know, um our neighbour... Her voice trailed off.   
  
  
  
ALIZEH, SPIT IT OUT! Chloe shouted at the top of her lungs; she was very eager for her answer. Costy and Tiffany suddenly jumped on her and covered her mouth.   
  
  
  
they both said in unison. You dont want anyone to hear us up at this time. Chloe scrambled out of their reach, gasping for breath. After two more minutes of annoying Alizeh, the unfortunate girl finally couldn't take it anymore.   
  
  
  
Alright, I, I, I, LIKE HARRY! Suddenly the whole room fell silen for about fifteen seconds. Then as suddenly as it started the silence was ended by Tiffany cracking up and rolling across the floor laughing, everyonefollowing her lead.   
  
  
  
*******************************   
A/N  
Sorry if this is too much Mary Suism for you. More to come. It also gets better later-there's actually a plot!!! leave a review, flame, heavy sarcasm, anything please. See ya, H.L


	2. The Dare

A/N Hello, Hay Lin here again! This is not so good, but hey, it was written out of deep boredom, so anything to distract me!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Hogwarts and it's grounds, along with all its characters belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own anything.  
  
  
The Four of Us  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
********************************   
  
  
  
After everyone had stopped laughing , which took a while, the truth and dare game started again. This time, when they spun the bottle again it landed on Alizeh. The tricky charm Tiffany had put on it was still working. Alizeh's face looked like she'd just been hit full-front by a bludger.   
  
Um, could I have a dare, since I have nothing to lose now you've found out about my crush. Alizeh said sadly. The others without further much ado, said:   
  
  
  
Alizeh, we have decided that you have to snog Harry the next time see us wink at you. Also it has to me more than 10 seconds or youll have to do it again. They giggled when they saw how terrified Alizeh was.   
  
  
  
You are all soooo evil. Anything but that, please! She said  
Sorry, no can do, said Tiffany and anyway, don't blame it on us, it was Chloe's idea! Plus, think of how lucky you are at having to kiss Harry and not... not...not Goyle!   
Alizeh sulked miserably. Costy suddenly poked her to make her feel better, then the whole thing degenerated into a huge pillow fight ending with them going to sleep amidst perpetual showers of rainbow coloured feathers and blue bubbles (somebody had gotten hold of a wand).   
  
-----------------------------------   
  
  
  
The next day Alizeh felt very weird. How was she going to kiss Harry when she couldn't even look him in the eye without blushing . What was she going to do? She hoped the three girls would have forgotten all about it in the morning.  
  
While she was in her room sulking and thinking about what was to come the three other (not so innocent) girls went to find Hermione and Ron. They found the two playing chess. Harry was not there of course because they had sent him to look for something that they hadn't really lost.   
  
  
  
Hi Ron, Hermione. Costy, Chloe and Tiffany said to them sweetly.   
  
The two looked at them suspiciously.  
  
Okay, what do you want? No way do you act so innocent and sweet if you don't want our help or something. Tell us. Hermione said in her know-it-all voice. There was no hiding from her; she knew everything about them.   
  
We got a plan. It's waaay too good to miss said Costy  
  
We're gonna set up Harry and our little Alizeh!!! cried Tiffany  
  
Could you guys please make Harry kiss Alizeh for 10 seconds. I would advise you maybe to play truth or dare with him, even thought it's a very childish game; he won't think you're trying to set him up. Also, tell him that he should kiss her when you wink. Chloe instructed them. Hermione and Ron looked at them accusingly and then started to laugh.   
  
  
  
Wink at him at 7:30 when we are all at dinner. We'll make sure that Alizeh and Harry are sitting together. Okay? Tiffany told them. They both nodded and went upstairs to wait for Harry to return.   
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
Everything was set and Harry, thanks to the same charm used on Alizeh, had to do the dare. It was seven and everyone was at the dining hall waiting for 7:30 to come. (Except for Harry and Alizeh, they didn't know it was gonna happen.) Alizeh and Harry were sitting next to each other looking very uncomfortable, like something was up their nose.   
  
  
  
They chatted quietly at first and then at 7:25 everyone tensed up. While Alizeh had her back turned to Harry, Draco Malfoy walked up to everyone and joined them for dinner. (He does this quite a lot now and no one minds because they know that he likes spending time with with his sister. Ron, Harry and Hermione aren't as cold to him as before, but Ron is stilling holding a small grudge.) He sat down just when the five minutes were up and Chloe, Costy and Tiffany winked hurriedly and Alizeh and Hermione and Ron winked at Harry, except that Harry suddenly found himself kissing thin air and looking at Alizeh and Draco. Alizeh suddenly found herself kissing Draco instead of Harry. Unfortunately Draco had sat down next to Alizeh and no one had noticed including Harry and Alizeh.   
  
  
  
Alizeh turned bright red and said she had tummy cramp and ran out of the hall.   
  
  
  
Oh god! What have we done! Chloe said in horror and ran with the other two to find Alizeh.   
Tiffany put it more explicitely with a nice swearword, and Costy didn't even waste her breath.   
Everyone in the hall had fallen silent by now and looking at foursome running out of the hall one by one.   
  
  
  
******************************   
  
  
A/N  
Nothing to say, though a review would be nice. You can say whatever you want in it. Next chapter's coming soon. It's gonna get better. Something to do with veela powers.


	3. What happened to your hair?

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or places or magical usances and objects. They all belong to J.K Rowling marvellous writer and incredibly ingenious plot conceiver. ;-)   
  
A/N  
Hello everyone, hope you liked the last chapter. Quite short but I had to finish it. This next chapter is gonna be more interesting, as well as long. Chloe gets to suffer in the next chapters... Alizeh asked me, she wanted revenge, you see.;-) See ya around!  
-H.L  
  
The Four of Us - Chapter 3   
  
********************************   
  
  
  
Alizeh, please we're really sorry, we didn't know Draco would be next to you. Costy apologised. She was always the one to try and cheer someone up properly when they were sad/upset/miserable/in tears.   
They all looked anxiously at the toilet cubicle to see if Alizeh was going to come out.   
  
  
  
After what seemed to be a year or so the cubicle door creaked open to reveal a rather peeved and annoyed Alizeh standing there with her arms crossed.   
  
  
  
Well? What have you got to say? She told them all.   
  
Alizeh was not usually a person to be peeved at someone and would never get so annoyed with her friends that she would have make them suffer. But this time, she thought they had gone too far and had upset her a lot.   
  
  
  
Suddenly, they all went up to her and hugged her. Alizeh looked at them in wonder. They were supposed to be scared of her, now that she was in a revengeful mood!  
  
  
  
We're all so sorry, I promise you that I'll make Harry pay for letting Draco sit next to you. Chloe told her making her best puppy dog eyes. She really wanted Alizeh to forgive her.   
  
  
Yeah, I'm so sorry my stupid brother had to barge in next to you. I'll give him a good lesson when I get my hands on him. Tiffany said huffily.   
She was still very mad at her brother for sitting next to Alizeh uninvited, when they had a perfect plan going on. He had to spoil it all.   
  
  
  
They all then smiled at each other and did their little sign. (It was the one where they all pretend to give each other a five but end up taunting. You'll understand if you are one of us.) The group then went up to the Gryffindor tower.   
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
The next day, Alizeh did not want to go to breakfast and face Harry and Draco and everyone else in the Great Hall. She had been embarrassed a lot and was still pissed off, but not as much as last night. She walked down the staircase leading up to the girls' dorm reluctantly and met her friends downstairs. They all said sorry one more time and went to chow down some food.   
  
  
  
The great hall fell silent again, just like last night, when they entered the large room full of munching students. Then a loud whispering broke out all over the house tables. The Slytherins were being shut up by Draco's cold stare. They didn't dare to do anything, they were still scared of the Malfoys, even if Lucius was in Azkaban.   
  
  
  
The foursome sat down on the Gryffindor table where Ron, Hermione and Harry greeted them, although Harry was a bit awkward. He and Alizeh kept their eyes off each other the whole meal.   
  
  
  
When it was time for class the four said goodbye to the Dream Team and headed to class.   
  
  
  
Oh no, potions with Snape. Tiffany groaned. The others nodded in agreement to this statement, especially Costy. Although Tiffany was actually really good at Potions and the other two went by, Costy was terrible.  
  
They entered the class where Snape eyed them and ordered the whole class to sit down.   
  
  
  
Today we will be learning some transfiguration with potions. The potions you will be making are ones that will change you into a magical creature at will. I will pair you up with a partner and you will work on this potions for three weeks. Professor Snape instructed them curtly.   
You may start.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
The next three weeks passed faster than they could imagine. By now, the whispers that they had heard every now and again about Alizeh's incident were dying down.   
Harry was still rarely making eye contact with Alizeh but spoke to her friendly.   
Draco pretended that the whole thing had not happened and whenever he joined his sister and her friends to dinner he would take care not to sit next to Alizeh just to be sure. It was not to act hostile but just in case three girls pulled another thing that he was not informed about.   
  
  
  
The next potions lesson everyone in the class was very excited. Today they were going to try out their potions.   
  
  
  
They sat with their partners and got out the flask of potion that they had been working on for the past weeks. Costy was partnered with a boy in Ravenclaw called Adrien Kyler. He had neat brown hair and a handsome face; he looked a lot like the last boy that Costy had dated. She had found out that he was not hard to make conversation with after a while, and they were chattering away about the magical creatures they wanted to turn into.   
  
Alizeh was with a boy in Gryffindor called Jake Toller. He was very sweet and suited her a lot. (Not that Harry didn't.)   
  
Tiffany was partnered with a girl called Sandra Berts, a tall African girl that was a transfer student. (Tiffany is already going out with a Slytherin prefect called Miles Gilliam. Her brother introduced him and she found him nicer than the average Slytherin guy and liked his kind of music.)   
  
Chloe was with a guy called Sean Clarmell. He had light greenish blue eyes and dishwater blonde hair, looks which made him quite popular amongst the female student body. Sean was a kind person and liked to have fun.   
  
  
Everyone, I would like you to picture yourself to be a magical creature. I don't care which. May it be a unicorn or a sphinx, or whatever. Swap potions with your partners. After you have drunk the potion you will feel a bit dizzy but stay focused and think of the creature you want to become. This potion will wear off in exactly one hour. Professor Snape told them dryly.   
  
  
  
The class now looked a little nervous. But just as he had instructed, they opened their flasks and drank them. Suddenly everyone felt woozy and dropped to the ground.   
  
  
  
A few minutes later they all got up again. The people who could speak, shrieked and looked at themselves with disbelief. Adrien had turned into a Griffin, lion's body, bird's wings and eagle head. Costanza had turned into Gwenla, basically a wood nymph that could make flowers grow. She still looked somewhat like Costy but with green eyes to rival Harry's and pale green skin that lighted up the class. Tiffany had turned into an elf. She had shrunk to a twelve year olds height but kept her features. She was very pretty and had small pointed ears. Her eyes now were instead of brown, an extremely pale blue. Alizeh had turned into half an angel, half a devil. Her skin was much paler; she had red horns on her head and instead of brownish black hair she had raven black that billowed off her shoulders. She also had angel wings except they were not white but a coal black colour. She smiled at them all evilly.   
  
  
  
Hey everyone, this is so cool, I kind of focused on a devil and angel at the same time and I guess this is what turned out. Alizeh told them all excitedly. Tiffany was playing with her pointed ears fondly.   
  
  
  
These ears rock , I've always dreamt about them like these.   
  
  
  
Cool, watch this guys. Costy said to them all. She focused on her desk and put a petite hand on top of it. A pale green light started to glow in the palm of her hand and in a second a stem started to grow from the desk. It grew larger and turned into a small rose.   
  
  
  
Hey, where's Chloe? Alizeh asked curiously. She looked over to Sean who had turned into a centaur.   
  
Sean was looking in a corner of the room. Chloe was there; she was lying down on the floor and had not turned into a creature. Tiffany ran forward and bent down to see how she was.   
  
  
  
Oh my god, think she's in a coma! She said shakily.   
  
  
  
Take her up to the hospital wing. The potion didn't work. Snape said in a matter of fact tone. Sean, being a centaur lifted her up easily and trotted to the nurse accompanied by the three anxious girls. (A/n: It's a dream come true, I'm being carried by a centaur!)   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
After three days, Costy, Alizeh and Tiffany went up to the hospital wing to visit Chloe again. She was still in her coma.   
  
  
  
They sat by her bed waiting for her to wake up.   
  
  
  
Chloe hand twitched and she bolted upright from the bed. Her whole face was startling white and she looked very pale. Suddenly, her body relaxed and she opened her eyes. It happened very slowly. First her eyes lightened and turned silverish grey, then the roots of her hair started to glow and slowly the colour crawled down to the tips of her hair. She paled even more and dropped down into a heap.   
  
  
  
Hey everyone, where am I? And why are you all looking like you've seen a ghost? Chloe asked them.   
  
  
  
They were all wide-eyed and gaping at her in a comical way.   
  
  
  
Her hair was fine and straight and it was a platinum colour that was blinding to the eye. Her skin was not her yellowish tan that she usually had but an albino coloured pigment. Her eyes were light and she looked very different.   
  
  
  
What the heck Chloe, what did you imagine yourself to be? Your so strangely cool. Costy told her.   
  
  
  
Well, I thought it would be cool to be a veela.   
  
  
  
**********************************   
  
A/N That's all folks! I finished the third Chapter!!! Next, await some Chloe-Torture, as she finds out exactly what her powers can do! (Depends how you look upon it- it's Alizeh's wish to call it torture. I bet she's sniggering right now. By the way, a warning. i am not very experienced in writing so-called flirty/lusty scenes, so don't blame me.)  
Please review-say anything you like, but just let me know that somebody actually reads this.  
  
See you! H.L 


	4. Jane Daleman and her Cronies

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. Duh. Harry Potter and his friends, Hogwarts, and everything else you recognise belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
A/N i'm back! This chapter is short, and was written in 20 minutes flat. Do you know somebody actually wrote me one review?!!! Lots of thanks to magical me for being my first reviewer!!!!! Anyway, on with the story. Oh, and the Chloe Torture has been delayed to the next chapter (which is written by a friend of mine. i couldn't exactly make my fave character suffer, could I?)  
  
  
**********************************   
  
  
  
They were all in the hospital wing and had changed back to their normal selves except for Chloe. Sean had also joined them, a pained look on his face. They watched her quietly as she played with her silver hair. She seemed very worn out by what had just happened. Madame Pomfrey bustled in with a tray of food.   
  
  
  
Hello, are you feeling well? She asked Chloe.   
  
  
  
  
Fine, thanks Chloe nodded her head.   
  
  
  
Well, I suppose you're trying to figure out what's happening. I think Mr. Clarmell here added a bit too much holly weed and too little boomslang. This accident made Miss Black go into a coma and delay the effects of the potion, and then turn into a veela. I don't know how to reverse this potion, but I think it will wear off after a few weeks. I suppose you'll just have to get used to it for a while. Madam Pomfrey told her.   
  
  
  
They reflected on what she had just said. Chloe looked like she was about to faint again.   
  
_*I can't believe that I'm stuck as a veela. Oh my god, silver hair for a few weeks! * _she thought desperately.  
  
  
  
You may go if you like, but I'd advise you to come see me again this afternoon after class, just to give you a check up. Madame Pomfrey then left the room.   
  
  
  
Chloe, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get that stupid potion wrong. I didn't do it on purpose, i swear! I'll make it up to you somehow. Sean told her, terrified of what he had just done to her.   
  
  
  
Damn sure you'll make it up. I want to strangle you right this moment! Chloe shouted at him. Then her angry face turned into a mischievous smile.   
  
Just joking, it's okay I'll live. Don't worry, it's actually quite cool. she smiled bravely.   
  
All together, they made their way back to their Common room.   
  
  
  
-----------------------------------   
  
  
  
When they got to the common room, everyone's eyes turned to Chloe as she walked in.   
  
  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione looked up from a game of exploding snap and ran over to them.   
  
  
  
Um, hi my name is Ron. He said to Chloe and extended his hand.   
  
  
  
Chloe laughed at him while he thought of something else to say.   
  
  
  
Ron, you big dummy, it's me, Chloe. She grinned.   
  
  
  
  
Chloe! Really, is that you? How come you're a, a, um----  
  
  
  
What, a veela. Yeah, Sean over there turned me into a veela by accident and I'll have to wait a few weeks before I'm back to my own self. Chloe said glumly.   
  
  
  
I don't think it's that bad, you get to have veela straight hair! Hermione told her fondly, yet somewhat enviously, tugging at her own still slightly bushy hair.   
  
  
Hermione, you forget that I usually usually have straight hair! Chloe answered, smiling a little.  
  
  
Cool, I have a sister that's a veela, do you want me to send a letter to Saria's to tell him this? Harry asked her. Chloe shook her head. No need for them to worry about this small accident.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------   
  
  
  
The hall was buzzing with chatter when the friends went for their dinner. Chloe had wrapped a shawl around her head. She didn't want anyone seeing that she was a veela. Needless to say this was a very bad idea indeed. She attracted way more attention with a shawl around her head. Anything that you wanted to hide would be known immediately at Hogwarts, it was well known.  
  
  
They all walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Suddenly they heard a cruel taunting voice behind them.   
  
  
  
Who's this, are you too ugly to show your face? Or maybe it's just because your ashamed that you might frighten the first year's? The voice said behind them.   
  
  
  
The foursome swung around and looked at the annoying face of Jane Dalemen and her two cronies; Nat Nole and Melissa Woster. They were all in Slytherin and liked teasing and annoying everybody in the school- especially the 5th year Gryffindor girls, namely Chloe, Tiffany , Alizeh and Costanza.  
  
  
Get out of our face Jane, we have no time for you. Tiffany told to her I'm-dangerous-stay-away tone of voice. Jane didn't get the hint.   
  
  
  
What, are you going to send you father at me? Oops! I forgot. Your father is in Azkaban. I'm only not taunting you more because of your brother, Tiffany. Jane said to her. It was a known fact that Jane had had a crush on Draco for a hell of a long time but Draco never liked her back.   
  
(Costy: He had far better taste, and had an eye for the beautiful Costy Band *smirks*) (A/N Costy!!!! Get back in the story and stop messing about!!!! Right NOW!)  
  
  
  
That did it. They all knew that Tiffany didn't like her father but this had just gone too far. Costy and Alizeh pulled out their wands, but before they could hex Jane, Chloe was already up. Her shawl had fallen off and everyone in the hall could see what she was. Jane gasped. Fortunately, there were no teachers around, because this promised to get nasty.  
  
  
Chloe looked at Jane with pure hatred seething out everywhere.   
  
  
  
Don't you dare talk to Tiffany like that! She yelled at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, her silverish-grey eyes turned a bright yellow that glowed. Her hair looked like the colour of fire and her right hand was glowing with a small orb in it. It took just a flash of a second to realise what she was doing and she calmed down. Her hair and eyes turned back to the normal veela colour and the glowing orb was gone. She sat back down while Jane ran to the Slytherin table and hid behind a third year.   
  
The bloodshed was avoided.  
  
How did you do that Chloe? Costy asked her as everybody went back to their meal.   
  
  
  
I don't know. Chloe told her truthfully.   
  
  
  
I know, I've learnt about veelas. When they get angry, they turn, well, what you turned into, and they can throw balls of fire from their palms. Alizeh told them. When they get extra angry, they will turn into a giant bird like creature that is very dangerous. In their normal state, they can attract men.  
  
At this, Costy and Tiffany sniggered.  
  
  
Wow, can I really do that? Chloe asked Alizeh in awe. Alizeh nodded vigourously.   
  
  
  
Can I ask you all a favour? If I get extra extra mad could you please calm me down. You know how I am with birds. I wouldn't be able to stand being one myself. Chloe shivered slightly at the thought of being a huge bird.   
  
More sniggers from Tiffany's and Costy's side of the table.  
  
  
  
Later through lunch, Draco came up to them.  
  
  
That was really cool Chloe. I'm very happy that someone in this school has lighter hair than me. I can die happy now. Draco told her grinning.   
  
  
  
Costy started asking people if they didn't want their dessert. Alizeh was talking with Harry about being a half angel half devil creature. They had started looking at each other now. Alizeh was very happy to have overcome her blushing break outs whenever catching sight of Harry. Tiffany was with Miles. They were sharing a chicken drumstick and had a if-anyone-laughs-at-us-they'll-get-a-beating, look on their face. Otherwise they were having a very nice time. Chloe was by herself, pushing her food about on her plate and thinking about her new powers.   
  
  
  
*************************************   
  
A/N  
Still no real action. I'm delaying it all. Hope you liked it, though it is kinda short. I'll update more tomorrow or later in the week, ok? Review please. See you all around! Hay Lin  
  
p.s BTW please ignore Costy's comment on Draco, she's got this thing for him... anyway, I think I'm going to be evil and not pair them up...;-) just to piss Costy off. What do you think? Who should I pair up with whom? Tell me!!!


	5. The Potions Test Chloe Torture

Disclaimer: I own nuthing, but thanks for thinking I did anyway. J.K Rowling is the one everything you recognize belongs to. All credit to her.  
Oh, and I don't own any Double-deckers. I don't actually like them. Costy does though...  
  
A/N  
And I'm back, again. This chapter (written mostly by my best friend) is the start of the Chloe torture. AAARGH! Anyway, I'm very displeased with YOU. Yes, you, who are reading but can't bother to leave a review. Please, I want feedback! Anything, flames, satire, critisism, anything! Please? Don't make me miserable! My Mary-Sues aren't that bad! In fact, they have lots of faults. Like interrupting my story *looks evilly at Costy*, thinking for themselves, not agreeing with my plot, etc. AND Costy eats waaaay too much. She'll get really fat. Tiffany's music taste and dress sense are terrible, Alizeh's waaay too shy for her own good, Chloe is boy-crazy...*ducks shoe thrown at her by the afore mentioned* Anyway, here's your chappie. Sorry for my rambling~_~  
  
H.L  
  
  
The Four of Us   
  
  
Chapter 5   
  
Chloe was pondering over all the new possibilities she had for her love-life with her new man-attracting powers. She was sure that she could easily catch cute Hufflepuff sixth year's eye, the one called Tobias Falcon but deep inside she knew it wasn't worth it. The effect would end when she changed back to her old self.   
  
  
Chloe, it's potions next. Costy said with a groan.   
  
  
I wish professor Snape was nicer. Sighed Alizeh.   
  
  
You know what would be really cool? Continued Costy.   
  
  
To make him fall in love with someone, maybe a teacher. Nobody would want a greasy haired git, he might be love sick enough not to remember the potions test he set us for today.   
  
  
You haven't revised again, have you Costy? Tiffany said to her.   
Costy smirked.   
  
  
(Costy: Of course not! I never do! I have a reputation to keep up!) (A/N COSTY!!!! I said no interrupting! Otherwise you don't get that yummy double decker I promised you!)  
  
  
They walked to the dungeons chatting together, with Ginny Weasley in their midst.  
  
  
-------------------------------  
  
  
Sit down quickly and lets get this started. Snape told them coldly. They all sat down and took their books out.   
This test will count for 25% of your end of year mark. I hope you do well. he said with a gleeful sneer.  
  
  
Suddenly,Tiffany had an idea. She leaned over to Chloe and whispered something in her ear. Chloe grinned and put her hand up in a very flirty fasion. All the while, Tiffany was passing a message on to the Griffindor boys, telling them to either not look at Chloe or cover their ears in some way or another.   
  
  
Snape was handing out the test and still had not seen Chloe but some Slytherin's had, taking in the whiff of veela charm she was emitting .  
  
  
There was a sudden movement and scraping in the dark room from the chairs of the Slytherin boys. Chloe looked around nervously. This could easily go wrong.  
  
  
The noise attracted Snape's attention, and his eyes fell on Chloe. The sudden change in their proffesor was evident to both Gryffindors and Slytherins. The potions teacher's eyes were popping and he was drooling..._literally.  
_  
  
Chloe was disgusted, and was about to stop, but a poke from Tabby (a bad habit taken from Costy, but useful nonetheless) made her more resolute to avoid the potions test.   
  
  
  
She fluttered her eyelashes at the gaping professor, and smiled flirtatiously. She opened her mouth to say, in a very chirpy and sirrupy voice : Excuse my daring Proffesor, but... She didn't finish her sentence, when a large and obese Slytherin swooped down on the poor girl, clamping his jaws on her _open_ mouth. Chloe let out a stifled shriek, and backed away in terror. The Slytherin moved forward, but Snape intervened.   
  
  
He was still under the veela charm, and started to punch the Slytherin, screaming :100 points from Slytherin! You stole my true love! Chloe gagged.  
  
  
The classroom was in complete chaos. Gryffindors, boys and girls alike rolling on the floor, laughing their heads off, a bunch of Slytherin girls shrieking at their boyfriends, and professor Snape jumping on the unfortunate Slytherin guy, punching him.   
  
  
Costanza finally recovered from laughing, but still clutching her sides, went over to Chloe.  
  
  
Use your charm again Chloe, I think it's enough. she said, stifling her giggles.  
  
  
Chloe sighed, stood up and shouted in a high-pitched, voice: Professor, oy professor! i'm so sorry, ooh, poor dear, maybe we should just leave, all of us. Please forget this professor, it was an accident, that brute didn't mean to upset you, and, she gulped, I'm not damaged in any way, and still your little darling love. She sat down, moaning. Costy gave her the thumbs-up.  
  
  
The classroom had gone finally quiet, except for a few gurgles of laughter, erupting from the Gryffindors now and then.  
  
  
Professor Snape passed a hand through his greasy hair self-consciously and said in a _very_ mushy voice: Oh, yes, you are right love, of course. Off you go now. And do call me Snapey, please.  
  
  
Chloe gulped again, uhm, what about the test?  
  
  
Oh, you all got top marks, I'm pleased to tell you, sweetheart. Snapey said.  
  
  
Oh, good, we'll be off then, Snap...Snape...y. See you! And Chloe left, running out of the classroom at top speed, her friends behind her.  
  
  
Snape sat down at his desk, in the now empty classroom, still a little dazed. He couldn't remember what had happened very clearly. He didn't even remember that he had already sent off the paper, with the points he had deducted from Slytherin. When the points would be counted up that evening, the Slytherins were in for a _very_ nasty surprise.  
------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the Griffindor common room, Ginny was congratulating the girls on their daring.  
  
  
"You were great! It was so cool, and we all got top marks as well!" Ginny told them exictedly.   
  
  
Meanwhile Chloe was taking deep breaths and sitting with closed eyes, in a relaxing lotus position. Suddenly the portrait hole burst open and Ron came in followed closely by Hermione and Harry.   
Harry saw Chloe and asked what was wrong ,worriedly.  
  
  
"Oh nothing, your sister has just suffered a _very traumatic_ experience." Costy said off-handedly.   
  
  
"What happened?" Asked Ron curiously. He recognised the glint in his cousin's eyes. It meant that something big had happened.   
  
  
"Well, I just had Snapey, as he asked me to call him, call me sweetheart, love and darling!" Chloe said strangely calm.   
  
  
The two older boys looked at her with wide eyes, but understanding dawned on Hermione's face.  
  
  
"You...you didn't!" she whispered in awe.  
  
  
"Yes she did!" Costy said grinning _very_ widely.  
  
  
"What did she do?" asked Harry, still not grasping the concept. Ron was scratching his head and trying to figure out the whole, 'you didn't' thing.  
  
  
"You do NOT want to know" said Alizeh.  
  
  
"Oh yes they do!" said Costanza, barely containing her ecxitement. Even Hermione was smiling weakly.  
  
  
"So, shall we tell them?" asked Tabby, grinnig as well.  
  
  
"NO YOU CAN'T!" complained Chloe.  
  
  
"Oh yes we can!" chorused Costy and Tabby gleefully.  
  
  
"It's scary the resemblance between Costy and the twins" whispered Ron to Harry.  
  
  
"So what? I am their cousin after all." asked Costy, frowning slightly.  
  
  
"Uhm, yeah, of course." said Ron slightly.  
  
  
"Oh, well, anyway, this is too good to miss!" continued Costy.  
  
  
"You won't believe what we did!" Tabby insisted.  
  
  
Alizeh and Hermione, meanwhile were patting Chloe on the shoulder.  
  
  
Suddenly, the twins, burst in the common room (A/N they are not supposed to be at school but who gives!) "Hey guys! You won't believe what the score boards say!!!" they shouted in unison.  
  
  
"What?" asked Harry  
  
  
"Slytherin apparently lost 150 points in _potions_!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
"What?! But Snape?!" cried Ron.  
  
  
They all turned to look at the four girls, slightly accusingly.  
  
  
"You don't know what this is about, do you?"  
  
  
"YES!!!!!!!!!" burst out Costy, unable to contain herself anymore.  
  
  
"Sit down, and we shall tell you the tale." declared Tabby in mock seriousness.  
  
  
By now, the whole Common room had huddled at their feet, listening intently.  
They told them, without wasting anymore time.  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
A/N  
That's it for now. Hope you enjoyed;-) Please leave a review. Next Chapter up soon. Hopefully, no interruptions there *glares accusingly at Costy* Anyway, I've got to go and console Chloe, she's still suffering from the traumatic experience.  
See ya all around!  
  
Hay Lin


	6. Is bribery the answer?

HERE YOU GO ! CHAPTER 6, THE ONE YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!!!  
  
hello, this is my second chapter in one day! Costy will be helping me again, so ENJOY, ooops, I mean BEWARE.  
  
Disclaimer; Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except Tobias and the four girls.  
  
***************  
  
"Wow, you actually did that Chloe, just for one measley potions test." Hermione told her.  
  
"You're great, you guys, I can't believe Snape took 150 points from his own house. He made a fool of himself drooling over you Chloe! Imagine if he had kissed you! You had so much guts to do that!" Ron said happily after he had heard the whole story. Everyone was laughing at what Snape did to the oafish fifth year that had kissed Chloe.  
  
"I have a sister that made Snape look like a total pervert! I'm so proud of you." Harry told Chloe, beaming at her.  
  
"Well, you don't know how it feels, just thinking that your most loathed teacher called you all those sick names." Chloe told them huffily. Tabby smacked her on the back.  
  
'I don't think it's too bad Chloe! It was definitely worth it!" she said to her with a smile.  
  
They went down to dinner still discussing the low mentality of Snape..  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Everyone cheered, except for the Slytherins when the four of them entered the great hall. The teachers looked slightly put out, as they didn't know about the incident in potions. Rumors however had spread to the students like wildfire, and the rest of the school had at least a vague idea of what had happened. Everyone was happy about what the Slytherins got, because they thought they deserved it.  
  
the group grinned nervously. They had never got so much attention. they had gone from an unknown gang of four, to the most popular fifth years in the school. this incident had just made them dead famous. They had taught their most horrid professor a good lesson, and what was best was that he knew nothing of it.  
  
Professor Snape seemed to be his usually self again. Except that he was more pale than usual because he had just found out how many points his house had lost. The Slytherins were furious about this but none of them could do anything about it because the teachers didn't know or didn't remember. Draco didn't seem to care even though Snape had thought him a very good Slytherin, Draco still thought he was dead annoying and would trade anything to see his face go into humiliation. He smoothed back his hair and walked to the Griffindor table.  
  
"Hello everyone, I just wanted to congratulate you on your enthusiastic work with Snape, pity I wasn't there. I thought it was wonderful, thought I though it was a bit sad of him to take so many house points off his own house. And he's suppose to favour us! Your charm must have been really strong." Draco complimented Chloe. Chloe smiled.  
  
"Yeah, my so called friends here devised a plan and I had to be the veela girl with the power to do what they wanted, didn't I?" Chloe asked him rhetorically.  
  
Draco grinned, something that he didn't do often.  
  
"Hey, by the way I heard you had got into the Griffindor quidditch team. You must be good to have been made chaser." Draco asked.  
  
"I guess you could say that. Let me see, I need extra practice on the quidditch field and you're captain of you house team. Could you help me with it?" Chloe asked him sweetly.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Well, you'll have to pay for it! Just joking. I'll tell you what. If you race me on foot and you win, it's a deal. If I win, you must do something for me. I haven't decided what yet." Draco said.  
  
She thought for a moment, then took his hand and shook it.  
  
"We'll do it after school tomorrow. Meet me on the Quidditch pitch. Don't try anything funny, because I won't either. AND I really need those Quidditch lessons." Chloe flashed him a smile and walked away.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Chloe was walking to the portrait of the fat lady when she stopped and pondered. How was she going to win this deal? She knew that Draco would be able to beat her easily, being older and faster than her. He had also been working out, which made it even harder. She wished Costy could run the race instead. She was known for being a fast runner, though nobody had ever seen her on a broom, as she claimed to be terrible. Suddenly it dawned on her. She could use her new-found powers!  
  
She then ran to the great hall again, and scanned the area for a tall handsome boy in the sixth year.  
  
Chloe found him sitting at the Hufflepuff house table, drinking from his goblet.  
  
As soon as he noticed her standing so close to him, he spat the pumpkin juice he was drinking on the boy in front of him.  
  
"Ooops, sorry Alex." he turned around to face Chloe.  
  
"Hi, uhm, how may I help you?"  
  
"You're Tobias Falcon, right?' Chloe asked him sweetly.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Could I talk to you in private?"  
  
He nodded again and they both walked out of the great hall, whispers following them.  
  
They found an empty classroom and walked in. Tobias locked the door with a spell and turned back to Chloe.  
  
"Hi my name is Chloe Black. You might have heard it around. Oh, and this is not my usual appearance, it's the after effects of a potion on slightly wrong. I don't usually look like this." She said, as she caught sight of him staring at her silvery hair.  
  
"Can I have a favour?" Chloe said to him.  
  
He nodded, mouth slightly agape.  
  
"Well, you see, I made a deal with Draco Malfoy, and the only way to get my way is to win a race. Of course I've already lost, he is much faster than I am. But if you could distract him, well, then I might have a chance. You are the perfect guy." She said.  
  
I wonder why the hat didn't even consider putting me into Slytherin; I'm definitely acting like one.  
  
Chloe thought.  
  
He kept staring at her, dumbfounded.  
  
"Well?"  
  
He finally muttered: "What do I get out of this?"   
  
Chloe sighed. She hoped the charm was enough but it obviously wasn't. He was still slightly suspicious.  
  
She took a few steps foward until they were only an inch apart. She could feel his uneven breathing catching in his throat. Thank god he's actually really cute. I would die if it was Goyle or Crabbe. She thought.  
  
She sighed lifting her head so her lips almost touched his nose. Then she did something very un-Chloeish. She put her hands around his waist.  
  
Swaying her hips slightly, she breathed down his neck.  
  
"What do you want?" She said in a very sexy voice. Her hand travelled up and down his back. I'm getting very good at this, thought the poor girl.  
  
It was indeed good enough for Tobias. "A small kiss?" He asked.  
  
"You sure?" Whispered Chloe. (doddddddddoggggggggey!) She pulled him into a deep kiss. She actually liked kissing him. It felt right and it was enjoyable. She tilted her head upwards, to get more out of it. (cheeeeeeeeeeeesy!) They snogged for a couple of minutes, then Chloe interrupted the silence.  
  
"Wanna go out on a date with me?" She asked softly. He could only nod. She kissed his deeply again and ran off leaving a very confused Tobias behind.  
  
*************************  
  
Chloe is finally getting some action! had to happen, what with her veela looks! Stay on 4 the next chapter! coming soon!  
  
now scowlin' haylin and grinnin' costy 


End file.
